


Come Together

by Inell



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame Sullacat for me actually posting, Clint gangbang, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fantasies becoming reality, Foursomes, Gangbang, I almost didn't post this because it's so porny, M/F/F/F, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessive Steve, Rimming, Romance, Steve/Clint are married, Threesomes, did I mention the porn?, m/f/m, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Clint a surprise gift for their second wedding anniversary</p><p>a.k.a. Steve makes Clint’s gangbang fantasy come true as an anniversary gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sullacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/gifts).



> To celebrate finishing the [Fools Rush In](http://archiveofourown.org/series/22152) trilogy, I found [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6021.html?thread=9615749#t9615749) at Avengerkink and wrote the porniest thing I think I've ever written. I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this because it's porn with little plot outside Steve/Clint loveliness. Sullacat told me to go ahead and post it tonight to celebrate, so blame her for this actually getting posted. Anyway, here's some porn. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Note: This is NOT set in the Fools Verse!

The hotel bedroom is dominated by a huge round bed, and there are pillows piled on the floor surrounding it. There’s a mirror covering one wall, and large drapes cover the windows on the wall opposite the mirror. A quick glance around has Clint noticing a variety of sex toys along with several bottles of lube and some scraps of silk that might be scarves. It’s like something out of a porn fantasy, only it’s actually real.

“Happy anniversary,” Steve whispers against his ear. “Do you like part one of your gift?

Clint groans and leans back against his husband. “This is just part one?” He turns his head and leans up to kiss Steve’s jaw.

“Uh huh.” Steve smiles. “Tradition says that cotton is the appropriate gift for a second wedding anniversary. Cotton made me think of sheets, which led to thoughts about sex. I thought renting a suite for the night would be different, something special, and the toys…well, we might use some of them. But, yes, mostly it’s cotton sheets and thoughts of sex.”

“Of course it did. What doesn’t make you think about sex?” Clint laughs. They’ve actually been a couple for nearly four years, but the marriage thing is still pretty new. That’s the excuse he gives for why they’re so sexual and constantly in a honeymoon phase, though he has a feeling that’s a phase they’re never going to leave. They enjoy sex, a lot, and they’re good together. That’s not something he sees just going away no matter how many years pass.

“I’m sure I could think of something, just not when you’re rubbing your ass against me like that.” Steve kisses him. “Get naked, and then I’ll show you part two of your gift.”

“ _My_ gift, huh? I think this is more like _our_ gift.” Clint puts on a show of stripping, rolling his hips and playing with his nipples after he takes his shirt off. Steve watches him with that intense gaze that makes Clint feel like he’s being touched. Once he’s finally naked, he’s already half-hard and Steve’s breathing heavily.

“Get on the bed, Clint.” Steve is still dressed, and his erection is pressing against the fabric covering his dick. “God, you’re gorgeous. What do you think the others would think if they could see you now?”

“They’d want me,” Clint says, shaking his ass as he crawls into the middle of the bed. This is a game they play, a fantasy he’s had and once admitted years ago when Steve brought up some of his own fantasies. He loves Steve, more than he imagined ever loving anyone, but that doesn’t mean he can’t think about having sex with other people occasionally. He’d never do it without Steve, even if given the chance, so it’s harmless. Besides, Steve seems to enjoy the fantasy, too.

“They would. They’d get naked and they’d use you for their pleasure until you’re exhausted. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having a cock in your mouth and another in your ass? Maybe a wet cunt squeezing around your cock while you’re being fucked in the ass?” Steve’s amazing with his filthy mind and dirty talk, which is something only Clint knows. He likes being the only one who has ever seen this side of Steve, being the only one he’s ever fucked.

“I’d rather have you buried inside me,” he says honestly. Fantasy is well and good, but it’s not like he even considers those things without Steve being part of it. Anyway, he’s too damn jealous to ever want anyone to touch his Steve.

“Or maybe you buried inside me while someone else is inside you? That’d be hot. If you could have both, would you?” Steve reaches down to adjust his erection. “If you could have all of them using you and giving you pleasure while I watch, would you? One night only, no holds barred, would you want that fantasy to be reality?”

Clint blinks at Steve and stops stroking his dick. “Not if it ever came between us. It’s a fantasy because it’s not going to happen. I’d cut off someone’s hands if they ever tried touching you, Steve, so it’s not like I’d ever want something that made you feel that way.”

“You’re such a possessive bastard,” Steve says affectionately. He isn’t smiling as he studies Clint’s face. “If it wouldn’t come between us, would you want that? If it actually got me hard to watch them having you for one night only, knowing that you’re mine and they only get to touch because I’m sharing and you’re willing? If it’s just sex and fucking, would you want them to use their hands and tongues and dicks and cunts to drive you crazy?”

“Yeah,” Clint whispers, getting even harder as he lets himself indulge that fantasy. Steve watching and maybe even controlling it all, sharing him but everyone still knowing that Clint belongs to him. Fuck, yeah, he’d want it. Just one night, but it’d be hot as fuck. “God, Steve, get naked and come fuck me.”

Steve walks over to the bed and crawls to the middle. He kisses Clint hard, claiming him with his tongue and biting at his lips when he pulls back. “I want it, too. Just for a night, nothing but sex, you’re mine and nothing is going to change that.”

“I’m yours,” Clint agrees. “And you’re mine. My husband. Two years tonight.” He grins and kisses Steve’s face. “Cotton anniversary, huh? What’s next year?”

Steve pulls back and smiles sensually. “Leather,” he breathes out against Clint’s wet lips. When Clint laughs, Steve starts to move away.

“Hey. No leaving the bed unless it’s to get naked.” Clint pouts and makes grabby hands at him. “I want to see naked skin, Steve.”

“I have to get the second part of your gift.” Steve’s smile is even more sensual, somehow, as he gets off the bed and walks to the door. “I’ll be right back. Keep that warm for me.” He nods towards Clint’s dick and winks.

“Tease!” Clint sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes when Steve just laughs and steps out of the hotel bedroom. He’s tempted to get up and explore the sex toys that are piled up nearby, but he’s too comfortable to bother. He knows there’s no way they’re going to end up using all of them anyway, so there’s not much point. This whole set-up is for a night of hot anniversary sex in an anonymous hotel room, and he figures it’s best to remain where he is and keep things warm for Steve, not that that’s a problem.

When Steve comes back, he’s got a big bottle of water and a scrap of black fabric in his hand. “For later,” he says, holding up the water before placing it on the bedside table. He then holds up the fabric, and Clint sees that it’s a blindfold. “For now. Can I?”

“Do we have to?” Clint arches a brow and makes a face when Steve gives him the pouty puppy dog eyes. “Fine. You can use it.” He doesn’t enjoy being tied down, at all, but he enjoys it when Steve holds him down and makes him take it. They’ve used a blindfold a few times, but it’s not one of his favorites because he likes being able to see. 

“I love you,” Steve murmurs, kissing him again before he fastens the blindfold over Clint’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful. I should have you kneel there for me while I sketch you.”

“Don’t even think about it, Steve,” Clint growls in warning. “I want you to touch me. Stop playing games and just touch me.”

The bed shifts, and Clint listens to the sound of fabric rustling. “Not yet,” Steve says. “You have no idea how sexy you are. Do you know how much they’d love a chance to have you? Do you know how wet you make Pepper? Do you know how hard Tony would get seeing you like this?”

“Fuck. Keep talking.” Clint reaches down to stroke his dick. “What about the others?”

“No touching. Let that pretty dick go. It’s not your toy tonight.” Steve is getting naked finally. Clint can hear the sound of his zipper being lowered. He can also hear heavy breathing, and he frowns as he tilts his head because there are other noises he’s starting to notice.

“Where are you?” he asks, looking to his right where it sounds like Steve’s standing. Only there’s breathing coming from his left. “Steve. Talk to me.”

“I love you, Clint. And I want this,” Steve says firmly. “Now take off your blindfold so you can enjoy the rest of your anniversary gift.”

Clint frowns as he reaches up to untie the blindfold, blinking as the darkness becomes light. His eyes widen as he realizes they aren’t alone. “What the fuck?” He looks at Steve and then back to the people who are standing around the bed. 

He licks his lips and isn’t sure what to say or do because their team is standing there naked and aroused. He now knows how hard Tony gets seeing him naked, how wet Pepper gets, and that Thor is definitely size proportionate. Rhodey is tweaking his own nipples, and Natasha is staring at Clint’s dick like she’s never seen it before. She has, even if it was many years ago. Bruce is stroking a rather fat dick, while Jane is looking from Thor to him and back again like she’s having as much trouble believing this is happening as Clint is.

“If you want this to remain a fantasy and not become reality, say so now. Otherwise, they’re going to fuck you and use you to get off and they’re going to make you come so hard and so often that you won’t even be able to come anymore,” Steve says. “If you say no to anything, it doesn’t happen.”

“This won’t change anything, Legolas. We’re still a team, still a family. We’re just going to finally know how you look when you come.” Tony shrugs and smiles. “No awkwardness in the morning.”

“Maybe a little awkwardness, but not much,” Jane says with a shy smile. “This is my first, uh, orgy? No, that’s not the correct terminology. Gangbang! My first gangbang.”

“I think it’s a first for many of us,” Bruce offers, smiling wryly as he looks at Clint. “I’d really like to suck your dick, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Clint gulps and feels his dick start to get even more interested. He looks at Steve and they have a silent conversation before he relaxes and decides to just go with it and enjoy his gift. This isn’t going to change things with Steve, and he actually does believe Steve’s going to get off on it, despite the possessiveness they generally feel about each other. He looks at Bruce and grins as he sits back and spreads his legs. “I wouldn’t mind, Bruce. At all.”

“I want your mouth,” Tony murmurs, reaching down to grip Clint’s hair and turning his head so he can rub his dick against Clint’s lips. “Been thinking about this for years, Robin Hood. Now open up and suck me.”

Clint opens his mouth and licks at the head of Tony’s dick. He gasps when he feels a mouth on his own dick, and the gasp becomes a groan when he feels another tongue licking at his upper thighs. There’s someone sucking on each of his nipples, and there are hands everywhere. Tony fucks his mouth, going slow at first but eventually fucking harder when Clint adjusts and is able to take him down his throat. When Tony pulls out and strokes himself to completion on Clint’s face, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth, lapping at the air and come as he tastes it.

“My turn,” Pepper purrs as she straddles his face. It’s been a long time since he’s tasted pussy, but it’s just like riding a bike. Clint licks at her and sucks her clit, reaching up to squeeze her tits as she rubs against his face. He rolls his hips back when someone urges his legs up, and then a tongue is on his asshole. He moans into Pepper’s pussy as the tongue licks and presses up inside him.

“You should see it, baby,” Steve says, providing a commentary for what Clint can’t see. “Bruce’s sucking your dick like he’s a damn vacuum, and Thor’s got his tongue inside your ass. You should see how huge he is, and he’s going to shove that cock inside you. I don’t know if you’ll be able to take it. I think he’s even bigger than I am.”

“You’re fucking huge, Cap,” Tony offers, his voice husky and low from somewhere to Clint’s left.

“Clint can take him. He might be tight, but he’ll be able to handle it,” Rhodey says. “Bet he can take me and Tony together. Both of us sliding into that tight ass of his.”

“No, not together,” Clint says, knowing he’s got to speak up before he’s too far gone to protest something he doesn’t want to do.

“Not together,” Steve agrees. “I think Pepper’s about to come, baby. You’re so good with your tongue. She’s riding your face so hard.”

“So good. Right there, Clint. Lick me harder.” Pepper’s voice is soft and breathless, and she’s grinding her pussy against his face faster now. “Tony. Kiss me, Tony.”

Clint can hear the noises above him and knows that Tony’s kissing Pepper. Fingers are by Clint’s mouth, rubbing at Pepper’s clit, and Clint licks at the fingers, hearing Tony groan at the action. She comes with a soft cry, shuddering above him as her come drips into his mouth.

Bruce is sucking harder and Thor’s got his tongue buried inside his ass. It’s just too much stimulation. Clint can’t hold back anymore as he bucks up and starts to come. Bruce doesn’t pull back. He just keeps sucking and swallowing his come.

“You taste good,” Bruce murmurs as he lets Clint’s dick slide from his mouth. “I came just from sucking you.”

“I wish to fuck now,” Thor announces after he pulls his tongue out of Clint’s ass. “Lady Jane, would you like for friend Clint to fuck you or lick you?”

Jane laughs nervously. “I want him inside me, if that’s okay.”

“It is okay,” Thor says, slapping at Clint’s ass before he lowers Clint’s legs. “Fuck my lady, friend Clint, while I enjoy your tight ass.”

“God.” Clint is still hard despite having just come. Pepper gets off his face, and he blinks as he sits up. Steve is sitting in a chair by the bed stroking his dick and watching. Bruce is wiping a cloth over his dick, while Tony is crashed on a pile of pillows with Pepper straddling him and slowly fucking up and down on his dick. That’s hot, he realizes, and he notices Nat sitting on the end of the bed using a toy on herself while she watches him. Rhodey is one of the people who have been sucking his nipples, and it seems that Jane was the other one.

Jane shifts around until she’s lying down on the bed with her legs spread. Thor moves between them and licks her, using his fingers to get her ready for Clint. In a way, orgy might have been appropriate, he realizes, even if everyone isn’t participating in the other sex stuff. “They’re hot, aren’t they?” Steve has moved beside him, and Clint gratefully takes the bottle of water from him. After gulping down half the bottle, he turns his head and kisses Steve. His dick starts to twitch even more when he realizes that Steve’s tasting Tony and Pepper on his tongue.

“ _You’re_ hot,” Clint murmurs, licking at Steve’s mouth. “I love you.” He rubs their noses together before he looks back at Jane and Thor. “And, yeah, they’re hot.”

“Fuck her, baby. Make her scream while he’s buried deep in your ass.” Steve leans down to kiss the head of his dick before he rolls a condom over it. He moves off the bed and sits back down in his chair. “I want you facing me, so I can watch your face as he pushes inside you.”

“Fuck.” Clint gets up, and Jane turns around on the bed so they can obey Steve’s demand. She’s wet and warm when he slides inside her, and she’s looking up at him with that same dazed passionate expression that she’s had since this started. He imagines that he’s got a similar expression on his own face because this still feels surreal.

“She likes how you feel inside her,” Thor observes, voice deep and low against Clint’s ear as he moves behind him. “I am going to fuck you deep inside her.” There’s a click behind him, then Clint feels lube dripping down the crease of his ass.

“Use a condom, Thor,” Steve says, tossing a wrapped package on the bed. Clint looks at him and bucks forward into Jane at the possessive look in Steve’s eyes. “No one comes inside him except me.”

“Of course, Captain.” Thor sounds cheerful even as he pushes a thick finger inside Clint’s ass. For all they know, this is normal for Asgard, so maybe that’s why Thor seems so casual about this whole orgy slash gangbang thing. Whatever the reason, Clint’s soon thrusting back against three fingers then pushing forward into Jane’s wetness. “You are ready,” Thor says, slapping at Clint’s ass again before pressing him forward.

Jane’s tits rub against his chest so Clint ducks his head down to lick at her nipples and suck on them while Thor positions himself behind him. When Thor begins to press inside, Clint tries to relax and pants against Jane’s chest as he adjusts to Thor’s dick. It’s been years since he’s had anyone but Steve inside him, and he looks up to meet Steve’s gaze because it’s hard not to feel like he’s crossing a line that the rest of the stuff tonight hasn’t necessarily crossed.

“It’s okay, baby. For tonight only, just let go and enjoy it,” Steve says, but Clint knows he isn’t completely calm about someone else fucking him. Clint keeps his gaze on Steve as Thor pushes in deeper. There’s a slight burn from being stretched around Thor’s dick, but he adjusts and is soon pushing back to take more. With every stroke from Thor, he’s sent deeper inside Jane. Thor is kissing his neck and shoulder, murmuring things to Jane and Clint as he grips Clint’s hips tightly and starts fucking harder.

“Fuck him harder,” Nat says, and Clint glances away from Steve briefly to see that she’s moving the dildo faster while watching with narrowed eyes.

Thor does as requested, going so deep that Clint knows he’s going to be sore tomorrow. Jane feels good clenching around his dick, and Thor’s dick in his ass at the same time makes it difficult to keep control. So he stops trying. He lets go, the way Steve said to, and he just fucks and is fucked until Jane’s crying out her release and he’s spilling into his condom. Thor pulls him out of Jane and pushes him into the bed, fucking him hard and deep until he comes with a low groan. After kissing his shoulderblade, Thor pulls out of him and gently pats his ass.

Clint doesn’t even have time to catch his breath before Rhodey is replacing Thor, sinking deep inside him. Clint looks up to find Bruce standing by his head, and he opens his mouth, soon finding it full of dick. He starts to suck while Rhodey fucks him, and he bucks forward when a wet mouth suddenly covers his own dick. A quick glance down shows Tony lying sideways so he can reach Clint’s dick. Clint loses track of time. He catches glimpses of Steve behind Bruce, but he can’t see him the entire time because he’s sucking Bruce’s dick. His jaw is sore by the time Bruce finally pulls back and strokes himself to completion, and his ass hurts when Rhodey sinks deep inside and comes with a quiet grunt. Tony swallows around his dick as Clint comes, not entirely sure how he can possibly come any more. His dick is sensitive and twitches when Tony lets it slide out of his mouth. 

Steve is there beside him with more water and a cloth that he uses to wipe off some of the sweat and come off of Clint’s face and belly. “You okay, baby?” he asks softly, kissing Clint’s face as he swallows more of the water. “You want more or you want to rest?”

“Sore but okay.” Clint nuzzles Steve’s belly and lazily licks at the wet head of his dick. “Want more. Just one night, and I’m ready for whatever they want next.”

“You’re doing so well. Making them so happy. I wish you could see the looks on their faces when they come,” Steve murmurs. “It’s almost cruel of me to let them have this taste of something they’ll never have again.”

“Not cruel. Generous.” He licks at Steve’s dick again and tries to follow after it when Steve gets off the bed. “Steve,” he whines, pouting up at him.

“None of that. You’ve got other people waiting for your attention right now.” Steve smiles as he sits back down in his chair and rubs his thumb over the head of his dick. “Natasha, are you ready to play with a new toy?”

Natasha shoots a quick grin at Steve before she removes the dildo from her cunt. “I would like to fuck him,” she decides, casting a sly look at Clint as she crawls across the bed. “Lick.” She places the toy against his mouth, and he begins to lick it, tasting her juices along with the faint rubber flavor of the dildo. As he licks, she wraps her fingers around his dick. “Pepper, would you like this to fuck you?”

“God yes.” Pepper crawls over Thor and Jane, who are snuggled together and slowly stroking each other while watching Clint and Nat. “He’s got a lovely cock.”

“On your back, Clint,” Nat orders before she points at the pile of sex toys. “Banner, give me that.” Bruce does as requested and actually helps her get the harness on. Once it’s in place, Bruce’s fingers slide inside her and he strokes her for a few minutes before pulling away. Rhodey grabs his hand and sucks his fingers clean.

Clint moans around the toy in his mouth, and he feels his dick start to harden again. Rhodey winks at him before leaning down to suck on his dick, helping get it ready for the next act. Clint’s not even sure what act it is, since he’s lost track during the night. Everyone’s touching and licking and there’s fucking and being fucked and sucking and being sucked until he can barely remember his own name, much less anything else. Rhodey’s good with his mouth, licking at his shaft and sucking on his balls before finally pulling back. A string of saliva connects his dick to Rhodey’s mouth, and Clint looks at Steve as he whines because, fuck, that’s hot.

“Ride him,” Nat says after she puts a condom on Clint’s dick. She caresses the curve of Pepper’s ass as she moves to straddle Clint, and then she takes the toy out of his mouth. Pepper’s not as tight as Jane, not after she’s already been fucked by Tony tonight, and Clint can’t help bucking up as he remembers watching them not long ago.

Pepper hisses as she begins to ride Clint. “You’re so thick. Tony, you need to feel him inside you. His cock is so good.”

“After you, honey. We’ll switch places,” Tony suggests, sitting on the side of the bed next to them. “We’ll use him like our personal sex toy, just like he wants. You enjoying this, Cupid?”

“Fuck yes,” Clint moans. He looks up at Pepper and watches her tits bounce as she rides him before he looks at Steve. “I’m enjoying it.”

“Raise up.” Nat demands, pushing at his legs until he shifts around and gives her access to his ass. It isn’t long before she’s pushing the toy inside him, reaching around Pepper to knead her breasts as she fucks Clint. He’s glad that he’s so flexible because he’s not sure how easy this position would be otherwise. As it is, Pepper is riding him harder while Nat fucks his ass deep with the dildo. “Jane, straddle his face. Let him lick you.”

“Oh, yes. That is a good idea,” Thor murmurs his agreement, moving Jane over Clint’s face and stroking Clint’s nipples with his thumbs. “Beautiful.”

Clint licks Jane’s cunt, reaching up to use his fingers on her as he sucks her clit. She’s so wet, and she’s soon making noises as she rides his tongue and fingers. He feels a tongue on his nipples before teeth scrape them.

“No biting,” Steve warns, followed by the rumble of Thor’s apology against Clint’s pecs. “Natasha, make him come for me.”

“As you wish, Captain.” Nat stops the slow and deep strokes. Now, she’s fucking him hard and fast, grinding against his ass and angling her hips in a way that causes the toy to rub against his prostate on each downward stroke. Pepper is bouncing up and down on his dick while Jane rubs herself against his face. Jane comes first, her come coating his face as she shudders above him. Thor lifts her off his face and begins licking her release off of him, his tongue lapping at the juices on his cheeks and nose.

“No kissing,” Steve warns when Thor’s tongue gets close to Clint’s mouth. Thor flashes a mischievous smile down at Clint and winks before he licks his jaw. “Don’t push me, Thor. You’re dangerously close to the line right now.”

“I would never cross the line, Captain.” Thor licks Clint’s face but avoids his mouth. Pepper is bouncing faster, and Clint can see her tits over Thor’s shoulder. When Thor is finished, he moves to the end of the bed with Jane, and Clint focuses on making Pepper come. He reaches over to rub her clit, clenching around the dildo in his ass when she squeezes his dick.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Pepper starts panting and cursing before she tenses and then comes. She falls forward against his chest, and he strokes her hair before kissing the top of her head. She smiles at him before she rolls to the side and tries to catch her breath.

“My turn,” Tony murmurs, reaching down to check the condom before he’s straddling Clint. He’s still hard, but he’s close to coming, especially with Nat attacking his ass like she can’t stop until she’s obeyed Steve’s order to make him come. “God, Pep’s right. Your dick is awesome.”

Tony is tight, and Clint has to bite his lip to keep from coming as soon as his dick is inside him. Tony doesn’t even give himself time to adjust before he’s moving up and down on Clint’s dick. He pinches Clint’s nipples as he rides him, so Clint reaches down to stroke Tony’s dick. Tony swats his hand away. “What?” Clint asks.

“I’ve already come twice. I’m not an energizer bunny like you seem to be, so I don’t have another one in me. I just want to feel your dick in my ass when I have the opportunity. Having Natasha’s tits rubbing against my back at the same time is just an added bonus.” Tony grins and grinds his ass down, rolling his hips slightly before pulling up then repeating his actions. Clint looks at Steve and watches him stroking his dick.

“Shut up, Stark,” Natasha mutters, sinking even deeper into Clint. “I know that you are close, Clint. Come for your Steve now.”

Clint looks at Steve and whimpers as he comes, thrusting up into Tony and spilling into the condom. Steve watches his face, not looking away even when Nat makes a quiet noise that signifies her own release. Tony keeps riding him until Clint finally looks away from Steve and pushes at Tony. “Off. Too sensitive. Starting to hurt,” he murmurs, starting to feel the physical effects of all the sex and activity they’ve been sharing tonight. He’s sore and his body is starting to ache, but he needs Steve.

“I’m here, baby.” Steve crawls up beside him as Nat pulls the dildo out of his sore ass. Clint looks around and watches Nat get down on the floor and curl up on the pillows by Bruce, who is lying beside Rhodey. Thor and Jane are snuggled together at the end of the bed, and Pepper and Tony are curled up together on the opposite side of the bed. Everyone looks exhausted, except for Steve, who is still hard and staring at Clint with a controlled intensity that has him reaching out for him.

“I know,” Clint whispers, pulling Steve against him. “You’re always here for me. Thank you for tonight. It was better than I’d ever imagined, but I’d never have wanted it without you sharing it with me.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Steve smiles and kisses him thoroughly. “I enjoyed watching you come.” He kisses his face. “I like knowing that I was able to make this fantasy of yours come true.”

“But you didn’t like them touching me.” Clint keeps his voice low, whispering against Steve’s ear so the others can’t overhear them. Steve starts to speak, but he presses his fingers against his lips. “I know you, baby. This was for me, even if you didn’t hate it and maybe even enjoyed parts of it.”

“I’m an only child. I don’t really like to share,” Steve admits, following Clint’s example and speaking so quietly that no one else can hear them. “Especially not you. But it’s a one-time thing, and I did enjoy a lot of it. I knew that you were with me, though, even if you were fucking them. That helped make it easier to deal with.”

“No sharing in the future. They can watch, but they won’t be able to touch,” Clint says. He already knows which of Steve’s fantasies he’s planning to make come true, but that’s going to be a surprise because he doesn’t want Steve to think they’re only doing it because of tonight. Clint trusts him completely, and he thinks he’s finally ready to let Steve tie him up, which is something he’s been thinking about for months, so it’s not just payback for this. “I want you to come inside me. Will you fuck me, Steve?”

“You never have to ask, baby,” Steve murmurs, kissing him again as he pulls Clint closer to him. Clint moves his leg over Steve’s hip and shifts until he can feel Steve’s dick press against his ass. He’s sore, sure, but he wants this, so he’s just going to focus on the feeling of Steve instead of anything else.

When Steve presses inside him, Clint relaxes against him. They kiss as Steve begins to move, and Clint feels his dick twitch. He isn’t sure if he can even come again, but his body reacts to Steve fucking him, and he’s soon pushing down to meet Steve’s strokes. He touches Steve as they fuck, caressing his arms and back before squeezing his ass. “So good. Love how you feel inside me.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Steve kisses his face. “So damn hot, and all mine.” He licks at Clint’s shoulder and sucks the warm skin before he bites down, which makes Clint’s hips jerk forward.

“All yours,” he murmurs in agreement. He scratches Steve’s back and tugs on his hair. “Mine. Only mine.” He holds Steve tighter at the thought of anyone else having him, and he knows distantly that he’s a hypocrite for never being able to share the way Steve has tonight, but he’s lucky that Steve doesn’t have the same fantasy and has never expressed interest in being with anyone else, even sharing like tonight.

“Only yours.” Steve smiles at him as he rolls them until Clint’s on his back. He begins to move faster, gripping Clint’s hips as he thrusts in and out. Clint wraps his legs around him and arches up, meeting each thrust eagerly as they begin kissing again. It doesn’t take that long in the new position for Steve’s thrusts to get more erratic as he gets closer to release. When his orgasm hits him, he shudders and spills inside Clint, grunting softly against his mouth. 

Clint holds him as he trembles, feeling his own dick spasm as he comes dry. It burns a little, but he still rides out the feeling as he and Steve come down together. “Love you,” he murmurs, wrapping himself around Steve after he pulls out and settles beside him.

“Love you, too,” Steve whispers, kissing him soundly before snuggling against him. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

Clint smiles and looks around at their friends--their family--piled around and dozing off or whispering to each other. While he appreciates his anniversary gift and certainly enjoyed bringing that fantasy to life, he’s glad it’s just the one night. He might not be an only child, but he isn’t very good at sharing, either. He snuggles closer to Steve and puts his hand on Steve’s hip as he kisses him. “Happy anniversary, Steve. Next year, I get to surprise you, though. I’ve already had a few ideas for leather.”

End


End file.
